


El Sultán

by Jaguaryu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Casarse con Takao Kazunari, el único heredero al trono, legitimaría a Midorima Shintarou como el próximo gobernante.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 7





	El Sultán

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen todos los errores de ortografía, redacción, narrativa y gramática que encuentren. Saben que soy humana y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, estoy segura de que habrá muchos errores. Además, yo no tengo ni tendré beta-reader, por lo que toda la limpieza corre por mi cuenta.

Takao salió a su balcón a llenar los poros de su piel hermosa con la luz del atardecer, a encontrarse con el viento del norte para absorber su fuerza y enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir. Lucía una expresión calculadora y un ceño fruncido adornaba su contorno.

Su habitación era uno de los puntos más altos del palacio, desde allí podía contemplar perfectamente al ejército de su padre apostado firmemente en la entrada principal, con toda la intensión de defenderlo. Sin embargo, entre los veteranos había muchos niños, algunos más jóvenes que él mismo, y aunque el ejército era numeroso, era solamente eso.

El sultán y padre de Takao había sido un rey débil. No solo había malgastado los tesoros y reservas del reino en frivolidades y fiestas caracterizadas por un colosal desenfreno, sino que también había permitido que los negociantes de otras provincias se dieran el lujo de gobernar la economía del país a su antojo. Inevitablemente, la mayor parte de los comerciantes en el país perdía ante aquellos expertos en dinero y algoritmos implacables. Su gente moría de hambre y el sultán tuvo el valor, en medio de toda su cobardía, de ignorar las súplicas y los ruegos de los pobres.

Mientras se escuchaba el rumor efervescente del rencor y la ira plagada de venganza, el pueblo acudió a la revolución. Y la consiguieron.

Un guerrero, un genio de la espada y amante de la fortuna llamado Midorima Shintarou se había convertido en el líder de lo que empezó como una pequeña tropa de vigilantes. No se sabía mucho sobre él; era un nómada de profesión, se adivinaba en su seriedad impenetrable que era un hombre de mundo, muchos decían que adoraba las estrellas y que no daba un paso sin conocer de antemano su suerte. Este era el hombre que había tomado en sus manos la tarea de responder ante la desesperación de aquella gente.

Había empezado robando a los ricos para comprar bienes y dar de comer a los más hambrientos. El tiempo transcurrió y demostró que el padre de Takao era indiferente ante los pequeños arrebatos, sin dar un solo indicio de que pensaba restaurar la economía, continuaba sin escuchar las plegarias de su hijo. Fue entonces cuando la estrategia de Midorima cambió.

Muchas más personas empezaron a unirse a sus esfuerzos, y en poco tiempo, el grupo de rebeldes bien entrenado y bien organizado gracias a la atención permanente de su jefe, se encontraba asaltando las casas de los nobles, diplomáticos, de agentes del gobierno y consejeros de alto rango. Aquella figura imponente, altísima y resplandeciente en los colores de la natura mágica y extranjera, encendió una llama vigorosa en el corazón del pueblo. Había inspirado un levantamiento tan grande y poderoso, que las calles se inundaban de las personas que pedían a gritos la cabeza del sultán.

En ese preciso momento, Takao tenía la impresión de que más de la mitad del reino estaba en las puertas del palacio con la visión enrojecida de un resentimiento apasionado. Desde su alto aposento, la revuelta se veía distante pero a diferencia de su padre, el príncipe no era ignorante ni tonto. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las puertas fueran derribadas.

Mientras reflexionaba en lo que debería hacer, un mensajero irrumpió en su habitación, y con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que seguramente había hecho, dijo desconsolado:

—Mi señor, ofrezco disculpas por mis malos modales pero debo decirle que su padre ha abandonado el palacio con unos guardias y un par de sirvientes.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula y encajó las uñas en sus palmas, en un pequeño intento de controlar su decepción y furia.

—Entiendo.

—Usted… ¿Usted también quiere huir, mi señor? —preguntó el mensajero, temeroso de la respuesta e inclinándose hasta el suelo para redimir el atrevimiento de su interrogante.

—No —respondió con firmeza, volteando a ver a su subordinado y dejándole atónito, consciente de la lucha entre soldados y civiles—. No voy a abandonar a esta gente como mi padre lo ha hecho.

El terror cubrió el rostro del mensajero.

—Pero mi señor, podrían matarlo…

—Entonces dile a nuestros generales que dejen de luchar. La resistencia por nuestra parte se acaba. También dile al jefe de los rebeldes que puede venir a reclamar su premio.

« _El palacio ha caído_ », pensó Takao para sí mismo al tiempo que el mensajero salía a cumplir sus órdenes.

Casarse con Takao Kazunari, el único heredero al trono, legitimaría a Midorima Shintarou como el próximo gobernante. Sin lugar a dudas ni a excusas, los hijos de ambos automáticamente serían considerados de la realeza y todos los reinos aledaños reconocerían y respetarían su derecho al trono. Era algo así como una vieja tradición de cualquier revolucionario que tenía éxito en su empresa.

Takao tenía la plena certeza de que esto sería lo que haría cumplir el rebelde. Eso meditaba en el instante en que escuchó por segunda vez el chirrido de las puertas de su habitación, abriéndole paso al otro personaje. Takao se irguió en todo su esbelto contorno, saciándose de la imagen del hombre frente a él.

Era _enorme_.

Midorima no traía puesta ninguna armadura pero la sangre de sus enemigos había manchado muy poco sus vestiduras. Los poderosos brazos se dibujaban bajo la ropa y no traía ni una sola herida en su rostro, haciéndole honor a lo que decían de él.

Su altura era intimidante, y a pesar de que su cara y su cuello estaban cubiertos en sudor, traía una brisa fresca con él, un olor a eucalipto enloquecedor y lo acompañaba el aroma de los lejanos bosques que existían más allá del horizonte. Sus ojos eran los más fieros que había visto en su vida y helaban cual conjuro perfecto que encerraba un poder incuestionable. Era evidente que la adrenalina aún le bombeaba en las venas, todavía se encontraba en la cúspide de la pelea y el instinto de protección e independencia que tallaba sus facciones le impedía dar un solo paso en falso.

Midorima analizó toda la habitación en busca de guardianes ocultos entre la seda de las cortinas. Se desconcertó al no encontrar ninguno, cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la espada en su mano. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente del príncipe.

—¿Su intención es tenderme una trampa? —dijo el guerrero en un siseo peligroso, cargando veneno en cada palabra.

Takao sonrió deleitado a más no poder y negó emocionado, divertido por la actitud del interlocutor.

—No tengo ningún motivo para engañarlo, sultán —ronroneó el moreno en respuesta, aterciopelando cada nota de su voz con toques de sutil sensualidad.

—¿Sultán? —inquirió Shintarou más inquieto a cada segundo debido a que Kazunari daba pequeños pasos en su dirección.

Entrecerró los ojos con recelo, es cierto, pero al príncipe no se le escapó el movimiento de sus hombros al relajarse lentamente. Tocó ligeramente la espada que sostenía y eso fue suficiente para que Midorima la bajara.

—Sí, sultán. Me imagino que ya sabe lo que viene a continuación —susurró Takao, acercándose tanto al otro que solo les separaba un aliento.

Midorima se alzaba sobre él como una torre de marfil. Y eso le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

—¿Por qué iba yo a convertirme en sultán?

—Me atrevo a decir que es la tradición después de que un usurpador destroza y conquista un reino.

—El reino le pertenece a su gente.

—¿Su idea era implantar una democracia?

—Todavía lo es.

—Pero mientras intenta llevar a cabo ese proyecto, este reino podría caer en la anarquía y podría perderse todo por lo que ha luchado debido al caos y la euforia descontrolada. No, mi querido Shin —siguió persuadiéndolo el moreno en un suspiro, mirándolo a través de unas pestañas tan largas y espesas que ninguna persona podía igualar—, mañana todo el reino sabrá que le pertenece… que _yo_ le pertenezco.

Takao empezó a deslizar la ropa y las joyas que cubrían su cuerpo sin mancha. Fue desatando lentamente su túnica bajo la mirada atenta de aquellos ojos de esmeralda. El príncipe dejó que la tela resbalara por sus hombros y cayera al suelo descuidadamente. Midorima cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza. Hizo algo que dejó a Takao congelado.

Se quitó su propia túnica y vistió a Takao con ella.

—No voy a tomarle por algo tan absurdo como una tradición y mucho menos sin su consentimiento. No es su obligación… hacer esto por mí, ni es justo con usted —dijo con los ojos cerrados, haciendo más visible su esfuerzo y autocontrol.

Las pupilas del príncipe eclipsaron el turquesa plateado de sus ojos. Sonrió con una expresión casi felina y sujetó las mejillas de Midorima para inclinarlo a su altura.

—Tú serás un mejor sultán de lo que mi padre jamás fue —murmuró Takao con alegría fiera.

Elevó los brazos para enredarlos en su cuello y antes de que Midorima pudiera hesitar y retroceder, Takao lo besó por sorpresa y nubló todos sus pensamientos con el hambre que había en la caricia de sus labios.

* * *

El príncipe olvidó cómo respirar al sentirse gobernado por las manos del guerrero, próximo a ser sultán. Midorima arrastraba sus caderas en aquel agarre de hierro para que se encontraran en cada embestida. Su fuerza parecía infinita y Takao tenía la idea de que quería drenarla toda mientras se perdía en la noche de aquel pasional encuentro. Midorima definitivamente estaba naufragando en un mar oscuro y voluptuoso, adorando la belleza del cuerpo del príncipe más que a la miel o al oro. No daba señales de que encontraría pronto la llave secreta que cerraría el licor caudaloso de la lujuria que lo embriagaba y enloquecía.

Debajo de él, Takao arañaba el algodón de las sábanas, gimiendo de satisfacción al sentir que su compañero se hundía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo y se enterraba sin consentimientos en su alma. Con cada penetración su próstata era golpeada, su voz subía y bajaba a su antojo, ríos de placer e ilusión serpenteaban e inundaban ambos cuerpos, provocándoles una añoranza y una necesidad por estar siempre juntos que jamás creían experimentar con nadie más.

Shintarou tenía un ritmo estable y no era brusco, aunque era intenso. El ángulo era casi perfecto y Takao veía llorar estrellas desde el cielo gracias a la paradisíaca sensación a la que estaba felizmente sometido. La melodía de la victoria estaba en el aire y les acobijaba con su calidez, asfixiándoles con perfumada sensualidad y arrebatándoles la cordura con primorosa rapidez.

A Midorima se le cruzó por la mente que serían miles los demonios los que seguirían los pasos de Takao si este los acariciara alguna vez. Midorima pensó, en un segundo de locura generada por el deseo, que conquistaría imperios si Takao se lo pedía.

En un instante, el guerrero salió del príncipe y lo volteó, acostándole sobre su espalda. El moreno estaba tan hipnotizado por la seda de los labios del otro que lo dejó hacer y volvió a concederle el permiso de invadir su calor con una sonrisa coqueta. Midorima no reanudó inmediatamente las embestidas; por el contrario, se acomodó entre aquellos cremosos muslos abiertos solo para él y acarició sus costados con la punta de sus dedos.

—Quemas cuando se te tiene, das vida y muerte al tiempo que se te siente…

Midorima besó las manos de Takao mientras susurraba prosa contra su piel tersa. No podía tocarlo sin sentir que se derretía y no podía estar dentro de él sin perderse a sí mismo y ganar un vicio que no sabía que tenía. Esta vez fue su turno de besarlo, pero no con el juicio hecho trizas a punta del delirio carnal, sino con vehemencia dichosa y serena, con intimidad y cariño.

Takao quiso esconderse ante aquel ataque de ternura y delicadeza sorpresiva, ya que este fue el momento en que su rostro se pintó de rubor y timidez. Cerró los ojos aceptando cada mimo y cada suave contacto dedicado a reverenciar su cuerpo con un gozo secreto que crecía a cada instante. Se sentía feliz.

Así se fue la noche, con el príncipe deshecho y reconstruido de puro placer, dejando un mosaico de arañazos en la espalda del guerrero que no se cansaba de vivir y ser por el otro. Tuvieron sexo e hicieron el amor hasta que la aurora los encontró despiertos.

Todo el palacio se regocijó cuando los vio salir de la recámara, todos anhelantes de la nueva era que comenzaría. Una época de prosperidad y justicia bajo sus nuevos sultanes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por posar sus ojos en mi trabajo. Toda crítica que quieran hacerme será muy bien recibida, se los prometo. Se los recompensaré mejorando.


End file.
